


Too Much is Just Enough

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castiel Emmanuel and Jimmy are Triplets, Double Penetration, Fear, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Sub Dean, Three Dicks in Two Holes, Triple Penetration, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Emmanuel foursome, with Bonus for sensory deprivation and/or Dean nor quite being sure who's who (on purpose). I'd love an element of (consensual) fear.





	Too Much is Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/gifts).



> My only regret is that I can't turn this into 10k of these boys fucking Dean's brains out.

An open mouth ball gag spread Dean’s lips wide, the metallic taste long since faded as his mouth went dry from exposure to the air. Heavy-duty noise-canceling headphones were a weight over his head and covering his ears. A half-hood covered the top of his face and guaranteed he saw nothing but black whether his eyes were open or shut. Thick cuffs bound his hands together and a bar spread his legs apart. A plug held lubricant in his ass, and while Dean wasn’t aroused, the  _ promise  _ of arousal was a constant buzz in his deafened ears.

That promise would only be satisfied if Dean could be good.

If he couldn’t be good…

...he’d have shuddered to think of the consequences, if he wasn’t so bound that shuddering was impossible.

Hours had passed - must have passed, Dean surmised - since the triplets tied him and bound him and prepared him for the day to come like so much meat. He could only hope he was as ready for the test to come  _ now  _ as he had been when the scene started.

The bed jostled.

Fear shot through Dean’s chest, an icy bolt, to know the first test approached in the form of whichever of his three masters was approaching him. 

_ If I’m not good… _

_...if I get it wrong… _

Blunt, smooth cock slid through the gag ring and into his opened mouth. Dean’s awareness narrowed to the weight of dick on his dry tongue, to the musky scent of crotch, as he desperately sought a distinguishing feature. It  _ infuriated  _ the triplets when Dean couldn’t tell them apart - rightfully, he thought, since they  _ were  _ individuals and they deserved to be treated as such - and he’d made one mistake too many already. If he messed up now…

...but there was no difference, no way to tell. Cas, Jimmy and Emmanuel had identical penises, the same thick head, the same bulky heft, the same foreskin. Even their come usually tasted the same, varying in similar ways day by day depending on what they ate. Mentally scrambling, Dean tried to think of a distinguishing feature to tell him whose dick was in his mouth.

Pubic hair tickled Dean’s nose.

_ Emmanuel is clean shaven and Jimmy is ‘manscaped’ so that must be… _

Immobilized, Dean could barely twist his thumb to press the button on the buzzer in his hand once, twice, three times - the signal that he’d identified Castiel.

Neither confirmation nor refutation came and Dean’s fear intensified. If they didn’t tell him if he was right or wrong...how would he know?

The dick pulled out of his mouth.

A tongue laved over his nipple.

A startled, pleased sound squeaked out of Dean’s throat, disembodied and muffled to his covered ears. Fuck, but nipple play fricken  _ undid  _ him, and damn if the triplets didn’t know it. And how the hell was he supposed to tell one mouth from another? The triplets were setting him up to fail - they  _ wanted  _ to punish him, dammit - and okay, with pleasure and trepidation spiraling through him, blood rushing to his cock, nipples going taut, Dean had to acknowledge that maybe he wanted them to punish him, too.

Fuck, though, he’d still do his best!

_ Okay...okay...there has to be some way to tell… _

Teeth scraped over his sensitive flesh. Dean whimpered, and…

_...and Emmanuel has a chipped tooth from that time he faceplanted onto pavement, so it’s not him… _

_...and Castiel just had his dick in my mouth, which would make it easy for him to suck my chest but also make it too obvious… _

Dean clicked the buzzer twice, to indicate Jimmy.

_ Please let that be right… _

But there was no way to know.

The tests kept coming - fingers clawing down his back (Cas had the longest nails), lips whispering into his ear (Emmanuel had a distinctive moan), a dick rubbing against his (Dean guessed blindly, he had a one in three chance of getting it right, after all…) - on and on. He did his best, but he was  _ sure  _ he got some wrong, and his fears and hopes and horniness and desire collided, compounded, left him reeling and desperate and eager.

Someone crowded against his back. Dean desperately tried to figure out who, his finger pressed the buzzer, and--

\--and the headphones were pulled from his head.

“No more tests, Dean,” murmured one of the Novaks in his ear.

A hand seized his chin, lifted his head, held him steady as a cock - Jimmy’s this time, he thought - slid into his mouth.

“You did well,” said a different Novak in his other ear. “Aced it, as a matter of fact.”

The two on his sides manhandled him, pushed him, pulled him, until they had him surrounded, one in front of him, one behind him, one beneath him.

“Cassie once thought you didn’t love him, not like you loved Manny and I, but now he knows better, don’t you Cas?”

A hand curled around the back of his head and the Novak before him eased out of his mouth, thrust back in, and groaned.

“I do.”

The plug was yanked from his ass so hard he’d have gasped if he wasn’t half choked on a dick. A cock replaced the plug, eased in slowly and carefully.

“We’re leaving you the buzzer in case you need to use it to end scene…”

Bliss left him reeling and dizzy - or maybe that was oxygen deprivation - as his fear finally dissipated. 

“...but we don’t think you’ll want to.”

The Novaks wouldn’t be fucking him if he’d been bad. They wouldn’t be using his body as punishment. Other doms Dean had been with had done that kind of thing to him, but never his wonderful threesome.

“Keep still.”

As if Dean could have moved. As if Dean  _ would  _ have moved, if he were able.

A second dick crowded against his ass, pushed by increments into him. Tears streamed free to soak his hood, his breaths coming as desperate pants around the cock of whoever was steadily fucking his face. He’d never taken all three before. No, this was  _ definitely  _ not a punishment.

This was a  _ reward _ .

And it was  _ glorious _ .

Dean went limp against the Novak behind him - Emmanuel, he noted, the only one of the three who didn’t wax his chest hair away - and let the three fuck him. He was open. He was available to fulfill there every fantasy. He was cherished. He was afloat, supported by their bodies encompassing him, their dicks filling him, their moans and groans reverberating around him. Fingers wrapped around his cock as the two within him rocked gently, as the one above him thrust roughly into his mouth, and there was hardly a stroke before Dean came. The sensation enveloping him intensified, amplified, exploded, as they continued to use him as if they hadn’t noticed his climax. Completely overwhelmed, he let the buzzer drop from his hand.

Safeword? Fuck no.

Dean was in  _ heaven _ , floating away on a wing and a prayer and three fuckin’ spectacular dicks, and he knew - even when the scene was over, he’d never come back down.

Because they knew he loved them all equally, though he’d never said the words.

And he knew they loved him, because…

“Fuck, Dean…”

“So good for us…”

“Love you...love...love your fuckin’ body…”

Cloud. Fricken. Nine.

God bless his angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
